Everything
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: Airi Ayumu isn't what Kyoya is expecting, but he decides to employ her anyway. Besides, the Host Club could use an outlet. ***LEMONS EVERYWHERE!***
1. Chapter 1

_*****DISCLAIMER AND WARNING*** I do not own any of the characters or stories of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a MATURE story, if you aren't into lemons I suggest you find another story. Thanks! :) P.S. This story does have a woman who gets paid to have sex with the hosts... it was just something I saw in my head and I ran with it... I understand that it is frowned upon in most societies, but this is an AU where things like this are somewhat ok. Thanks again for reading! :)**_

"So what is it you are offering?" Kyoya Ootori's glasses flashed as he pushed them up his nose.

I grinned, "everything."

OoOoO

"What Miss Ayumu is trying to say, is that she is offering to cater to our host club."

The ginger twins looked at me curiously, "what do you mean, is she part of another host club?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "of a sort, though Miss Ayumu's host club caters to everyone, for the right price."

The little brown haired girl fiddled with her boy's uniform as she looked from me to Kyoya and back. Haruhi, I believe her name was, furrowed her brow in thought. Suddenly a look of realization grew upon her face, before her expression twisted and she walked away.

I smiled at her retreating form as one of the twins spoke again. "So she's here to flirt with us, just like we do with the girls, is that it?"

I chuckled, "not really... I'm here to help you relax once your little club convenes."

I looked around at the boys; The tall, dark haired one was blushing, so I knew he knew what I was there for, but he seemed to be the only one. I sighed; I hated having to be blunt.

Kyoya saved me, "she's here to help us relax, and to teach us how to woo women."

I grinned, but it faltered when the tall blonde one asked, "there's other ways to woo a woman?!"

I shook my head and gave a mirthless "ha!" I shifted my legs and crossed one over the other, "Mr. Ootori, you'll pay me for my time tonight?"

Kyoya shifted uncomfortably, "yes, Miss Ayumu."

"Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow, same time."

"Goodnight, Miss Ayumu."

And I left.

OoOoO

I opened the door to music room three, finding the host club alone and fidgeting. I grinned as I approached, "Mr. Ootori, you have a room prepared, I presume?"

Kyoya blushed slightly, which was odd. I'd never seen him blush, ever, not even when I told him what I was. Smirking, my eyes followed to where his finger pointed. A small door stood slightly ajar and I turned to the hosts. "Ok, who's first?"

"What are we doing?" I nearly slapped my hand to my face. I had hoped they'd figured it out by now. I decided to try a different tactic.

Smiling, I said, "do? We're going to do whatever catches your fancy. I'm here to do as you command, for your wish is my desire." I gave a Cheshire grin and walked into the room, swaying my hips and hoping beyond hope that one of them followed.

I explored the room, seeing it was sectioned off into four separate spaces. One was occupied by a large bed and a soft armchair. The next, a couch and cabinets filled with various bedroom toys. The third had a miniature classroom, and the last a small dungeon. It was perfect! Soon after I was finished looking around, I heard footsteps come through the doorway. Turning, I saw that one of the Hitachiin twins was standing behind me, a furious blush on his face.

From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a bunch of theatrical sets, but to the more practiced eye, it was something far more interesting. I smiled gently at the teen before me, "so are you here because you got the short straw, or because you wanted to be?"

The ginger gulped, "the second one."

I grinned, "curiosity can be so tempting can't it?" I brushed a hand over his cheek and he blushed further. Trying my best not to giggle at his innocence, I watched as he explored. I remembered his low voice and recalled that the twin named Hikaru was the one with the lower resonance. To test my theory, I called out, "Hikaru?"

The boy whipped around, "how did you know?"

I smiled and straightened his tie, "your voice is slightly lower in pitch than your brother's."

"N-not many people can tell us apart... even some of the other hosts have troubles still."

I smiled and watched as he sat on the bed, wiping his palms on his trousers. I sat next to him and he blushed, realizing for the first time that I'd closed the door behind him. I ran my finger over the shell of his ear, "now... what is it you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru blushed, "what do you mean?"

I smiled and shook my head, "what is it you want to do to me?"

Hikaru's face was as red as a tomato, "w-what are you implying?! You want me to-"

"I want you to be happy... just like Tamaki wants those girls to be happy... I'm almost positive you're curious... why don't you investigate?" I smiled at him and began to unbutton my shirt.

His face turned an even deeper shade of red, and I could see he was sweating. He turned to leave but turned when I said, "Hikaru, please?"

He looked at me, conflicted, before his face suddenly grew hard. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "take off your clothes."

I gladly obliged. I was no nudist, but I could only stand being confined for so long. I slid my shirt from my shoulders and gazed at Hikaru as he sat in the only armchair in the room, watching me. I almost felt like he could see through me, his eyes suddenly burning. I felt my cheeks grow hot as he watched me undress.

I stood to take off my stockings, and he stood as well. He tentatively walked over to me and reached out, but stopped before he touched me skin. I could tell he was still a bit nervous, so I took his hands in my own and ran them over my stomach.

He let out a soft sigh, and I smiled. I left his hands to explore as I reached to undo my clasp. Tossing my bra aside, I heard him inhale sharply, and I saw his blush deepen again. Wearing only my panties, I led him to the bed and laid down, looking up at him.

"Feel free to explore, touch anything you want to, do anything you want to, just make sure to tell me first." He nodded, and gently touched my stomach again, ghosting his fingertips over my skin.

"M-may I?" He held his hands over my breasts, as if afraid to touch them.

I giggled a little internally, "yes." He gently grazed my flesh and drew circles around one before tentatively taking it in his palm. I gave a sigh and put my hand over his when he went to move away. "No, keep going."

He gulped and gently massaged my breast in his hand, squeezing lightly, causing my breath to slightly hitch. At my look of pleasure, he continued, more confidently, this time taking the opposite nipple in his fingertips and giving it a slight pinch. I moaned and he lit up. I was glad he was learning so quickly.

He then leaned down slightly, keeping a hand on one breast while he used his lips to explore the other. Hikaru then paused for a moment, and I waited for him to continue, only to mewl when he lightly kissed my nipple. Encouraged, he licked it, sending a tiny wave of pleasure through me.

Hikaru then took my nipple into his mouth and began to suckle it. I dug my hands in his hair, keeping him there. Realizing now what I appeared to like, he lightly nipped at my nipple and I squirmed underneath him. Suddenly he grinned up at me, "you really like that?"

"Yes, I do, now go back to it before I hurt you!"

Hikaru laughed, "now, now, I thought you were here to please me, not the other way around." Caught, I huffed and waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed and licked and nipped his way down to my panties. He then slowly began to drag them down hips, and I lifted my pelvis to help him remove them. I kicked them far into the room and he looked down at me in wonder.

After that last comment, I'd been sure he'd just been playing the virgin. Now I knew he actually was. Hikaru gently prodded my legs open and explored my inner thighs before softly running his finger over my intimate folds. He licked his lips and spread me open before gently running his fingertip around my opening.

I gasped and bit my lip. If he kept on like this much longer, I might just have to hurry things along. Thankfully though, he put his finger to his mouth and tasted my juices. Apparently intrigued, he lowered his head between my legs and used his tongue to search my folds. When he grazed that sensitive button, I gasped and gripped his scalp.

Suddenly the tip of his finger slid into my opening and I mewled, his tongue still running over my clit. Breathlessly, I said, "keep that up much longer, I'll come undone before we're finished." Hikaru just grinned up at me. "You still have way too many clothes on! Come on now! How are we to get anything done if you're still fully dressed?!"

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to pleasure a woman!"

"I hope you realize that a naked man arouses a woman to no end."

"Oh."

"Now strip." I licked my lips as he lifted his shirt over his head, discarding it and his jacket on the floor. Next, he pulled off his pants and blushed, a bit nervous before taking off his boxers. I was slightly surprised; he was decently sized for a sixteen year old. He hopped back onto the bed, embarrassed for having a hard on. I told him it was natural and he felt a little better.

He soon returned to exploring my folds with his fingers, his mouth placing kisses along my jawline. He looked away before asking, "may I kiss you?"

His asking for permission was driving me more wild than I had anticipated. I nodded and he lightly brushed my lips with his own. His lips were soft and warm, and I licked the lower one. Surprised, he drew back. I frowned, "Have you ever french kissed someone?"

He nodded, a bit bashful, and I said, "well then kiss me properly dammit!" Hikaru grinned and complied, crashing his mouth onto mine. Moaning I opened my lips to his tongue, and gasped when he stroked it over my own. The kid was good; I hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. Grinning internally, I let my own hands wander, ghosting my palms over his abdomen.

He inhaled sharply when I lightly touched his erection. "What?" I asked. "Never had a girl touch you before?" He shook his head. I recalled what Kyoya had said about his little act he put on with his brother. "Has your brother touched you like this?"

Hikaru stopped hissing my neck and looked at the floor, "once... when we were thirteen..."

I grinned at him, "it's only natural to be curious." He blushed and I captured his mouth in a kiss. He then moved over the top of me, obviously following his instincts. He settled between my legs and I rubbed myself over his tip. He gasped and I chuckled, "I'm ready whenever you are." He nodded, his eyes tightly closed.

I reached up and touched his face, making his eyes flutter open, "do it." He plunged into me, and I let out a cry of ecstasy. He laid on top of my stomach for a moment, trying to get himself under control. I stroked his hair until he lifted himself up, rolling his hips and shoving himself deeper.

I whined with pleasure, helping him find a steady rhythm before taking one of his hands and leading it to my clit. I used his finger to rub myself in circles until he took over. Suddenly, he put one of my legs over his shoulder and thrust even deeper. I gripped the sheets as I felt my climax build.

I then put my leg back around his waist and sat up, straddling him. He gasped at the pleasure this new position gave him, and thrust up into me. I kissed and rode him as he fondled my breast and rubbed my clit. Suddenly, the dam burst, and I clenched around his member. He followed seconds after, yelping into my hair.

We fell backwards and laid there a few moments. I felt him go soft inside me and he gently removed his member from me. I kissed him gently and wiped his hair from his face. Smiling up at him, I said, "so how was that?"

He smiled sheepishly, "that w-was amazing... th-thanks..."

I grimaced slightly, "no need to thank me... I have to thank you! I haven't been fucked that good in a long time!" I grinned at his shocked face. "Oh, don't be so innocent! Now get dressed, it's time for me to go."

"C-can't we just lay here a little while longer?" Hikaru's puppy dog eyes made my heart melt.

I smiled and brushed my thumb over his cheek, "oh, alright... but only for a few minutes." He grinned and closed his eyes, snuggling into my chest. I frowned; I needed to get out of this before things became one huge mess. Sighing, I hugged his head to me, savoring the feel of his light breath on my breast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all again." I took off my gloves and tossed them and my purse onto a couch. The twins waved, Kyoya pushed up his glasses, Honey said hi, Haruhi said hello and Mori stayed silent. I noticed Tamaki was absent.

"Our dearest leader is over in the corner, sulking. He wasn't too happy about doing things with someone he didn't love."

I chuckled, "well I'm sure you all know who it is that he does love. I'm also assuming she's here with us." Kyoya blanched and I laughed, "Kyoya darling, don't you think someone of my profession can tell whether or not a person is female?" I shook my head at the shocked faces of the hosts, "your secret is safe with me Haruhi darling, now come along. You and your 'daddy' are next."

Haruhi reluctantly followed me, her face burning and her sweat dropping. I led her to the bedroom, glad that the sheets had been changed. I turned to see Tamaki leaning on the door-frame; his face was almost as read as Haruhi's. Smiling, I said, "alright Tamaki, here's how this is going to work. You are going to do whatever pleases Haruhi and Haruhi is going to do whatever pleases you."

Tamaki grinned and tried to waltz out of the room, but I grabbed his collar and tossed him onto the bed. "Oh, no. You're staying here until you're both satisfied. Now..." I looked back at Haruhi, "Haruhi, darling, please come here." I drew her closer to the bed until she was directly in front of Tamaki. "Now... undress him."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked like tomatoes, and Haruhi looked at me in horror, "WHAT?!"

I sighed, placing one hand on my temple, "you have to undress him in order for anything to be done. So, come on, undress him. I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Is it absolutely necessary for us to do this?" Haruhi was fiddling with her jacket again.

"Yes, it is, especially if you don't want anymore added on to your debt." Kyoya's voice wafted through the still open door, and I closed it as Haruhi's sweat dropped.

"Ugh, fine!" Haruhi blushed again, growing shy as she stood before Tamaki. I recognized the similar feelings they had for each other and smiled. Way to go Kyoya, I thought. Realizing that not much was going to be done until I helped, I took Haruhi's hands and placed them on Tamaki's jacket.

Tamaki's blush deepened and he looked away. Tentatively, Haruhi began to undo his jacket and once she was finished, she pushed it down his shoulders. Satisfied that we were now getting somewhere, I sat out of their line of sight in the armchair. Haruhi was still shy, but she grew more confident with each button she undid, even though her blush deepened as more skin was exposed.

Tamaki's hands were twitching, and all of a sudden he reached up and began to undo Haruhi's jacket. Haruhi jumped back but Tamaki surprised me by saying, "don't worry, it only makes sense to have the both of us undressed." Haruhi seemed, if only a little, comforted, and she resumed removing his shirt.

Soon, Tamaki was shirtless and Haruhi soon followed. Haruhi blushed, seemingly ashamed to be in such an undressed state. Tamaki chuckled, "please don't hate me for this, but this isn't anything I haven't seen before, Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed, seemingly contemplating hitting him before she suddenly looked resigned. She blushed deeper as her hands went to her pants button, unsnapping it and pushing down the zipper. Tamaki's face was pink as well, when he did the same. They almost knocked heads when they drew their pants down their legs, but Tamaki waited until Haruhi was finished before taking off his own.

They stood there for a moment, gazing at each other in only their undergarments before Haruhi shivered and Tamaki helped her onto the bed. They seemed a bit startled when I spoke, "good! Good, now... Haruhi, lay down, and Tamaki..." I grinned. "Explore." Tamaki and Haruhi blushed but complied.

Tamaki turned to me, suddenly unsure, "w-what do you mean, e-explore?"

I smiled, "just follow your instincts, basically, but touch Haruhi wherever you feel like. See what she likes and what she dislikes. Pay attention to her facial expressions, they'll help you figure things out." Tamaki and Haruhi's faces were a deep red again and I ignored them, returning to the armchair.

Tamaki turned to face Haruhi. He sighed and lifted one hand, reaching out to gently draw one finger down her side. Haruhi jumped, but let him continue. Tamaki brushed the same finger over her stomach, drawing lazy circles over her skin. He then moved his hands upwards, tracing her collarbone and the hollow of her neck. He leaned over her, brushing his fingers over the slight curves of her breasts, stopping only when she whispered his name.

I grinned, "already whispering your name, she is... You're better at this than I thought Mr. Souo." Tamaki brightened, doing it again before running a finger over the fabric of her bra. Haruhi let out a small gasp, her blush now gracing her neck. Tamaki then laid his palm over the entire thing and lightly squeezed. Haruhi's hand shot up and covered his.

Tamaki's whipped to face me, a worried look on his features, "did I do something wrong?"

I grinned, "oh, no, look at her face." Haruhi's lips were parted, and her eyes were fluttering. "She likes that very much." Tamaki brightened, and did it again, this time with both of her breasts. Haruhi gasped and arched her back a little. Tamaki removed his hands and Haruhi mewled in disappointment. He grimaced, unsure, but then unclasped the front of her bra and moved the fabric aside.

Tamaki looked down at her in amazement, before brushing his fingertips over one of her nipples. It immediately pebbled and he lightly rolled it in his fingertips. Haruhi whipped her head to one side, gripping the sheets. "Tamaki," she gasped. "D-do that again!" He blushed and complied, this time with both and she arched a little higher off of the bed.

I was grinning from ear to ear; it was going twice as well as I had thought. I felt content just to watch now, confident that Tamaki knew how to handle things. He then leaned over her, ghosting one breast with the smallest of kisses. Haruhi gripped his hair, biting her lip. Tamaki smiled and pressed another kiss closer to her nipple before kissing her areola. Haruhi held him there and he flicked his tongue gently over the tip.

Haruhi was rubbing her legs together, trying to quell the fire I knew was in her. I decided to help things along again, this time approaching the bed and taking one of Tamaki's hands and placing it between her legs. Tamaki looked up at me, a new blush creeping over his cheeks, but I only smiled and said, "rub." He did as told, gently and slowly, and Haruhi bucked her hips into his hand.

"T-Tamaki! That f-feels so good!" Haruhi was lost in her own pleasure, but I knew that soon, she would have to learn how to please Tamaki. He continued rubbing her over her panties, circling her opening, but brushed her clit accidentally, making Haruhi yelp and buck her hips into his hand.

I stood up, going back to the bed, "Haruhi, darling, now it's your turn." Haruhi blinked a few times before sitting up, looking confused. I clarified, "poor Tamaki hasn't been getting any attention! Now it's your turn to explore." I separated them and bade Tamaki lie down, so Haruhi could better reach him.

Haruhi turned bright red again, but leaned over Tamaki and traced his stomach. Smiling, I watched, standing not far away. Haruhi seemed unsure at first but grew bolder and tweaked his nipple just as he had hers. Tamaki blushed, giving out a little yelp. Haruhi grimaced but moved to kiss it instead. She then licked it, copying Tamaki's previous actions. He inhaled sharply and Haruhi kissed across his collar bone and down his throat to his belly button.

She giggled and traced it with her tongue, making him blush and sigh. Encouraged, she traced his hip bones and paused before beginning to draw his briefs down. Tamaki tried to stop her, but Haruhi liked being in control, so before I could say anything, she pushed him back down and pulled them off of him in one swift movement. Tossing the briefs over her shoulder, she stared down at Tamaki's erect member.

She brushed his hands away when he tried to cover himself and moved to kiss next to his hip. Haruhi licked the same spot before slowly moving closer to the blonde curls each time her lips met his skin. She lifted her hand and drew one finger up his thin but considerable length. He gasped her name and she smiled, gently wrapping her hand around his member. She pumped her hand down him once, then a second time before leaning down and tentatively licking the tip the third time.

Tamaki's eyes flew open and he jerked his hips. "H-Haruhi! W-what-" She hushed him and did it again, this time swirling her tongue around his tip. He moaned and she began sucking on him. I was proud of Haruhi; she seemed to be the dominant one in bed and quite confident as to where to go from there. A girl after my own heart, I thought to myself, grinning.

I stepped next to the bed ans looked down at them both. "I trust you both know how to go on from here, so I'll leave you two to it. There's condoms in the drawer next to the bed. Have fun you two." They both blushed, but Haruhi got up, tossed her panties to the floor and rummaged through the drawer. Tamaki was propped on his elbows, watching her as she returned to the bed. I giggled internally when Tamaki tackled Haruhi and began to explore her intimate folds.

Those two were going to have so much fun as their relationship blossomed. I turned to go, taking one last glance at the now intertwined love birds. Stepping into the light of the music room, I called out, "now that those two are taken care of... Who's next?"


	4. Author's note

***(Please excuse the language I am about to use)*** I've been told via private messaging that this story has been reported as porn and that it should be posted on a pornographic website. Thank you for your reviews, but seriously, I did give a warning... That's why it's rated M... Seriously? I've read worse stuff on here and never reported it. Maybe that makes me a pervert but do I give a fucking shit what you think?! Hell, no. If you want to report me, fine, go ahead and fucking report me, but I'm going to keep posting this because I've had other reviews of people just like me who actually enjoy it. Maybe I will go post it somewhere else, where this stuff is actually appreciated! You don't like reading this sort of stuff, then filter out the M rated stuff. Thank you all for your blatant discouragement.

IMPORTANT NOTE: As of today, 6/27/14, this story has been published on the site www. adult-fanfiction .org (without the spaces) under the same title. Please go and check it out, especially since chapter four is going to be published there only. From now on, that is the site I will update the story on, I apologize if this creates problems for some of you, but it cannot be helped. Thanks again for reading thus far! :) -Veronique


	5. Chapter 4 (actual)

_So, I know I said I wasn't going to update anymore, but I think it's time I swallow my words and my pride and just humor you all. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! :) -Veronique _

Kaoru stood up from the couch, a little flustered. "I-I think I'm next," he said, blushing. Bless him, he's nervous, I thought, smiling. Waving him through the door, I blocked him from entering the still occupied bedroom. Surprisingly, he stepped into the faux classroom. Didn't expect for him to be into role-play, I mused.

He sat down behind the desk and leaned onto it, resting his head in his hands. He looked exactly like his brother but there was a bit of a different air around him. "Kaoru," I said, walking behind him. "What is it you want?"

Kaoru's head whipped up and his face beet red. "I-I don't know," he said. "I-I've never done this sort of thing before." I smiled at him.

"I know... Which is why Kyoya brought me here... I'm here to help you learn what it is you want." I rubbed his shoulders a little, "are there any fantasies you'd feel comfortable telling me about?"

Kaoru's neck turned red, "I-I've n-never really had any f-fantasies..."

I smiled, "well then why choose this room?"

Kaoru thought for a moment. He blushed and said, "y-you can't tell anyone this!" I promised not to and he continued, "I had this teacher who was very beautiful, like the cherry blossoms in spring." He smiled, "she was tiny, like me, and she had the most beautiful smile. I always did my very best in her class until one day, she came in a little disheveled."

His grin turned into the slightest smirk, "her buttons were done all wrong and I could see her bra through the holes in her shirt... I knew I shouldn't be looking, but I looked anyway, and began to want to touch her." He ran his hands over his face, "I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to feel her breath on my neck... I wanted to know what she tasted like... her skin, her lips... her tongue."

I continued to rub his shoulders as he spoke, "she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and I wanted her like I had never wanted anything in my entire life..." He sighed, "that night, I dreamed of her... I dreamed she and I were alone and she'd asked me to help her with something, but instead I pushed her up against her desk and ripped open her shirt."

Kaoru was no longer blushing, but he continued, "I dreamed I took her, right there on the desk, and nothing had ever felt so real! I loved hearing her moan and writhe underneath me. It was exhilarating." He sighed, "but the next week she was gone, having eloped with one of the other teachers." I turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"She may be gone... but you can pretend that I'm her... if just for a time..." Kaoru looked at me skeptically.

"You look nothing like her," he said. "How could I pretend?"

I grinned, "then decide what you would do to me, instead of her... you have to have some idea of what you want."

Kaoru grinned devilishly, "oh, I know what I want... get up on the desk." I eagerly complied, and sat with my legs dangling over the edge. Kaoru sat in the swivel chair before me, and tried to drag my skirt down my legs. I helped him take it off and he spread my knees with his hands. running his fingers down my legs, he began to unbutton his jacket and threw it to the floor.

I did the same, undressing until I was in nothing but my undergarments and high-heels. His shirt was still on, but undone, the same with his pants button. Sighing, Kaoru traced the curve of my breast and cupped it over my bra. I moaned and he gave my breast a gentle squeeze. "Take off this offensive piece of fabric, or I'll have to spank you."

Shocked I looked down at his hands, one of which was holding a wooden ruler. I was slightly surprised, but complied. As soon as my bra was discarded, he tsked and shook his head. "You weren't quick enough. Bend over the desk please." I did as told, my pantied arse out for the world to see.

Kaoru lightly brushed a hand over my rump before giving it a quick smack with the ruler. I inhaled at the pinching pain, but found myself turned on by the whole experience. Suddenly, he spanked me again, this time gently running his hand over where he'd hit. He repeated the action three more times before he was satisfied and he bade me stand up.

"Turn to face me and lean against the desk." Kaoru knelt in front of me and drug my panties down to my ankles with his teeth. The men I'd catered to had done the exact same thing before, but I had never been so aroused by it. 'I'm so going to be in trouble if this continues' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Kaoru pressed his finger between my folds and into my opening. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before he rubbed my clit in tiny circles; it wasn't long before he had me moaning and panting. He grinned up at me, "already so aroused, pet? If you come before me, I may have to punish you again."

I wanted to roll my eyes at his antics, but he pinched my clit in just such a way that made me forget everything he'd just said. Suddenly, I felt his hair tickle my thighs and felt his wet tongue trace a circle around my sensitive button. I curled my fingers in his scalp as he explored my folds with his tongue, his finger still pumping into me. Suddenly he stopped and I mewled in disappointment.

He shook his head at me and sat in the swivel chair. "Pleasure me," he said, licking the finger he'd put inside me. I knelt in front of him, as he had me, and undid the zipper of his pants. I pulled his trousers down his hips until he raised them to help me slip them all the way off. I then slipped his briefs down until his member sprang free.

Like his brother, he was well endowed for a sixteen year old, but still a little lacking. I couldn't help but wonder what they'd look like as adults. "Like what you see?" Kaoru was grinning at me again. I refrained from rolling my eyes at him, instead taking his member in hand and squeezing lightly down his length. He inhaled slowly as I continued, pumping his member up and down a few times before licking his tip.

He gave a tiny gasp when I took the whole head into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the tip. I then licked down his shaft before taking as much of his length as I could into my mouth. His hips bucked slightly, and I had to take a deep breath before continuing. I sucked and licked and nipped his member until he pushed me away.

"Sit on the desk," he said, standing up from the chair. I complied, spreading my legs and bracing myself with my hands. He then stood in front of me, teasing my opening with his tip before shoving into me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, but was soon overcome with the pleasure from his thrusts.

"I want to hear you, woman..." Kaoru smirked at me as he plunged into my depths. He whispered in my ear, "scream for me..." I felt my walls flex when his breath brushed my ear, and I complied without any effort. A moan was ripped from my throat as he hit my pleasure spot.

His eyes lit up lick a child in a candy store and he adjusted himself slightly to hit it again. I felt my nails dig into the desk as he hit it over and over, his thrust growing quicker. Suddenly I groaned, my mouth hanging open and my breaths coming in pants. Kaoru grinned and thrust harder, pulling one of my legs over his shoulder just as his brother had done.

"I said scream for me, woman!" Kaoru ground his pelvis into mine and I gave a slight cry. "That's a start... try again." He repeated the action, this time harder and my cries became louder. I was getting close and I could tell he was too, but we both kept going.

By now, he was pounding into me and I was becoming a writhing mess on the desk. I panted his name and he moaned into my neck. Kaoru thrust once, twice more and I screamed his name, my walls tightening around his length as the dam burst. He came just after, groaning into my shoulder.

Panting, he looked up at me. "You look a lot more like her than I thought," he said, smirking. "All flushed and writhing like you were." He chuckled as he pulled out of me, "do this again sometime?"

I laughed, picking up my clothes from the floor. "We'll have to see after your friends all have a turn."

"Who's all left?"

"Kyoya, Honey, and the tall silent one."

"Mori?" Kaoru held up my panties in front of my face. I'd been looking under the desk for it.

"Yes, that's the one... I'm looking forward to what he's got up his sleeve."

"Mori? He's about as docile as a bunny rabbit. I'd be surprised if he doesn't faint when you take your clothes off."

"Well, that should be fun." By this time, I had on my bra and my skirt but Kaoru was still holding my panties.

"Oh, no," he said, stuffing them into his pocket. "These are mine now." Scowling, I walked out the door. Kaoru followed me, but he stopped in the opening by the bedroom.

"Those two are still going at it?!" Kaoru looked into the shadows, a grimace over his face. "They must really be having a good time then... I'm surprised our beloved king had such endurance." He chuckled and shook his head as he walked out the door, his tie undone and his hair beautifully messy.

Sighing at the lovebirds, I walked out the door, shrugging into my shirt. I buttoned it up as I walked to the couch with my things, ignoring the stares the boys were giving me. I looked up, only to see Hikaru and Honey with a slight blush on their faces. I grinned at them and picked up my purse.

I called to Kaoru, "I do hope you give those back one day... Those were my favorite pair." Grinning, I stepped out of the room, a dead silence hanging behind me. I thought to myself, 'God, I love my job.'


End file.
